fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain "Evildoer" Guy
Summary A character made by FateAlbane. He's THE BOSS of the Evil Committee in the "Sightseeing Psions" verse and one of the Primary Antagonists... One way or another. A shrewd businessman and wheeler dealer, he got the entire government under his thumb... Because he has a capable mind manipulator on his side. Not big surprise. He has been gathering and experimenting with Psions as the means to achieve a certain goal. Nix is his second in command. He doesn't appear that much, claiming that "The Final Boss can't keep making appearances right and left". In truth, the Villain is always busy solving the problems with the organization and his life such as participating in boring reunions, talking with corporates, directing workflows, visiting the graves of his parents, arguing with his wife on the phone about how someone who is trying to take over the world can't exactly be a father involved with his children's life all the time and so on. Nobody knows why, but part of his machinations are centered around the capture of Gale. This objective goes hand in hand with his "Evil Plan that is so Evil you wouldn't believe it's part of a comedy series, I'm not even kidding about how evil all this stuff I came up with is, the real evil deal, I tell you; as in, a real evil. The mother of all evil? Nooo, the grandmother - heck, make it the Adam and Eve of all Evil! No, not exaggerated enough. Make it the god of all ev- Screw it, the Ultimate Absolute Beyond God and Beyond even that (a billion words later) Beyond Evil that is more than evil". No one knows the full extent of his Evil Plan - not even his closest associates - because no one has enough patience to listen to him talking about how awesome it is for hours on end. His vision can see "Time" and because of that he controls it. He admits that one of the main reasons for him succeeding in his career as a businessman is the fact that this helps a lot with his time-management skills. Appearance To be added. Personality To be added. For the time being... He has delusions of grandeur all the time. (To be expanded) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, up to 9-A with Shintoukei. Name: Villain Guy, Codename Evildoer, THE Boss, Possibly Big Bad Origin: Sightseeing Psions Age: 32 years old. Gender: Male Classification: Human, Psion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Stats, Immortality (type 1 and 2), Shintoukei, Regeneration (High-Mid, but only if his severed body parts are put next to each other), most parts of his body can still act independently even if severed, good with guns (also able to fight with hidden small weapons that are poisoned), Time Manipulation, minor Conceptual Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight Attack Potency: Peak Human '''normally, up to '''Room Level with''' Force of Infiltration (used Shintoukei to hit an enemy hiding behind a wall and later reduced a room to small bricks with a good kick), can ignore conventional durability with his Martial Arts as they aim to directly destroy the internal structure of the target rather than externally causing damage. '''Speed: Superhuman '''(runs and fights at humans theorized top speed of 17.88 m/s), his passive Time ability is active at all times unless he turns it off, having '''Supersonic+ reactions (activated by itself to protect him from an attack going at mach 2.9). Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Peak Human '''normally, class MJ+ with Shintoukei '''Durability: Building Level+ (when at top condition, Eden hit him with Lightning more than once but it was not enough to put him down) Range: Melee range for Physical attacks and Shintoukei. A few dozen meters for his guns and his Time ability. Stamina: Can fight for at least an entire day without tiring. Intelligence: '''When in battle, comparable to that of a war strategist. Comparable to a researcher otherwise, though he does have a lot of personality flaws that kinda make him look much dumber than he actually is. '''Weaknesses: * His Time ability has a limit to how many things it can affect at once and it can overload. An overload will cause it to stop functioning until he takes a deep breath or at least gets out of the way. For example, it can block a number of bullets, but if someone fires against him with a machine gun, eventually the sheer number of bullets will overwhelm his mind and vision. * Despite him not dying from being blown into pieces, his regeneration only works if his body parts are put right next to each other. Because of this, he can be maimed and incapacitated if damaged enough (for example, by reducing the Villain to very small pieces or vaporizing him). Equipment * Cheater Guns: A pair of AK-47 he dual wields and pulls out of nowhere, midbattle. They are called Cheater Guns because they have Infinite Ammo. * One Up: Given to him by the member of the organization that can see "Life". It will jnstantly revive the user at top condition once, like in a game. The item looks like a mask similar to the one he wears, though it's shiny. Once, in a gag, it resembled a censored mushroom. Notable Techniques/Attacks - Sightseeing - "Time Phenomenon": * The power of time. It's minor conceptual manipulation limited to Time. * To be expanded. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Date of Birth: February, 3. Birthplace: Somewhere eeevil, that would give him a tragic backhistory to boot. Likes: Evil, Coffee, being vague, **x (box. What, were you thinking about something else?), the f word, being praised, killing time Dislikes: Good, Heroes. Eye Color: Golden. Hair Color: Ashen gray. Hobbies: Messing with time, making experiments, bragging about how awesome his plans are and how nobody else can compare to the scale of his schemes. Values: Money, Psions, his evil objective. Status: Alive and Active. Affiliation: The Evil Committee (leader) Facts about the character - Best name for the villain, is it not? -dies- - His theme song is Don't mess with me.Category:CharactersCategory:FateAlbane's PagesCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:Immortal CharactersCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters